warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Sacrifices
Battle for Sacrifices Episode Eight, of Season Two, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Battle for Sacrifices “Are you sure this is right?” Finchwing asked worriedly, “I didn’t get a good look.” “I’m sure,” Appleleaf pawed at the ground nervously, “I’m more worried about how Amberfrost and the others are. Knowing Redstar, they probably got some terrible mission that involves taking out more rebels.” Finchwing and Appleleaf were situated in their barrack den. The brown she-cat looked just as worried. “Amberfrost must have anticipated the dangers of our missions, so she sent the two of us to find Brownhare’s parents. For what reason?” “It’s obvious,” Appleleaf closed her eyes, “Even if she dies, she wants to save Brownhare’s parents. We know the secret way to get into camp. We’re both good at tactics. She knows we can get it done.” ~ “Let’s go home,” I say tiredly as I stare after Shadowfang’s retreating back, “Hopefully Appleleaf and Finchwing figured out what I wanted them to find.” Brownhare glances over, “And what is that?” “Finding your parents,” I admit. There’s a hopeful gleam in his eyes that draws me closer. “We’ll get them, Brownhare, I won’t let them die.” He nods stiffly and Snowflare interjects. “Wait, I don’t get it. I thought Appleleaf and Finchwing were interrogating Pinesong.” Lionclaw looks amused and the white she-cat glares at him. “What’s so funny?” She smacks his shoulder lightly. “Your so called ‘intelligence’.” Lionclaw guffaws. The rest of us hold back smiles and exchange delighted glances. (Yes, we’re terrible friends.) “My intelligence?” Snowflare huffs, “Do you know?” “Of course I do,” Lionclaw says loftily, “Who wouldn’t?” He glances at the rest of us and we all bob our heads quickly. Snowflare’s glare turns murderous and she mouths at me, “I will'' kill'' you.” I flash her a grin and mouth back, “I love you too, sweetheart.” She scowls and turns back to the golden tom. The tom glances back at her with an imperturbable look. “Spill,” she orders. Lionclaw arches an eyebrow. “This is an arcane subject.” “No it’s not!” They bicker for awhile before I sigh affectionally, “Alright kits, we don’t have time for this.” Snowflare mutters something that makes Lionclaw smack her and I roll my eyes. “Come on, let’s find Appleleaf and Finchwing.” We meet up with them at our den. Both she-cats look burned out but they rush over to us when we enter. “Are you alright?” Appleleaf breathes out, “I was so worried when we figured it out.” “So I’m the only one who doesn’t get it,” Snowflare hisses in frustration while Lionclaw shoves her lightly. “We’ll get Pinesong first,” I inform Appleleaf, “Can you figure out a way to get us in? You and Finchwing work on that while I try to make sure nobody’s like coming after us or something.” ~ I scout the area with Brownhare. Appleleaf thinks we can make use of the hunting entrance that she had discovered while we had been separated. It’s definitely a nice idea and I can see where the weaknesses are. Most of the hunters aren’t watching for invaders anyways. “I don’t think this is a suitable route for us,” Brownhare interjects as we make a wide loop around the area, “not for this mission at least.” When I flance over, he adds, “I mean we’re already in the camp. Instead of leaving camp, we can just stick to staying inside.” He’s right. We’ll be risking a lot both ways. “This would be a good route for a rebel invasion,” I murmur as we begin to veer away from the area, “They have good eyes.” Brownhare’s so close. I blush fiercely as I think about curling my tail around his and telling him how much I like him. The brown tom chooses this moment to glance over. I turn scarlet and turn my face away. But he’s as oblivious as always and ignores my mistake. I feel a rush of disappointment but I push it down and rush after him. There’ll be a day for my emotions but I have a rebellion to be part of. ~ Appleleaf is quick to work out another route for us. In fact, I suspect that her intelligent brain already started making a back-up even before we needed it. “We easily have access around the camp,” Appleleaf explains as she points down at the intricate map that she’s drawn, “The only problem is the amount of eyes watching us.” Hawkpelt leans forward to study the map. “That’s a good idea,” he muses. The red and white she-cat ignores him and continues with her explanation. “Since Whiteflicker and Redstar seem to be mostly attached with you Amberfrost, we’ll have you do something that will hopefully distract them.” “And what is that?” I ask uneasily. “You’ll have to interact with Flareheart and that should catch both of their attentions. It’s highly unlikely that they believe that you get along fine with Flareheart. If you act friendly now, they’ll forget about the rest of us.” “That’s a great plan,” Brownhare begins, “but how do we know Amberfrost will be safe?” “No one is ever safe,” Finchwing cuts in, “We’re truly never safe. Amberfrost will have the protection of her mother as long as she acts loyal. Honestly, I think the rest of us have more chances of dying.” I’m embarrassed that Brownhare has caused me to feel flustered. “If we’re good then, let’s head out,” I order quickly. Snowflare scoots past me and murmurs, “You’ll have to confront him about those feelings sooner or later,” she teased, “it’s getting quite obvious.” I push her aside, my ears hot. “I have time,” I say easily, “there’ll be time for that when we are victorious.” Snowflare only rolls her eyes and I purr. “What about you and Lionclaw? You two are like peas in a pod.” The white she-cat laughs. “Lionclaw is a good tom. He’s kind and patient, something I never had from my parents,” she shrugs, “I like him for it and I don’t care.” Snowflare gives me a small smile. “Just make sure you tell him before its too late.” I watch as she turns and flounces to where the golden tom is waiting for her. Purring softly, I wish Brownhare and I can be so carefree. ~ I head for the palace. Hopefully I can find Flareheart hanging around near her mother. Whiteflicker had been terribly pleased when I told her I would try to be friends with Redstar’s daughter (or even friendlier since she’s under the impression that Flareheart and I are friends). “She should be with her mother,” Whiteflicker had beamed, “I’m sure you two will get along great!” I hope that I don’t have to enter the palace itself. Redstar and I aren’t exactly on good terms. StarClan much have slacked off in making my life suck today, because Flareheart hurries right out of the den and smacks right into me. “Amberfrost!” Flareheart sounds agitated, “Why are you here?” “Looking for you,” I mumble, my tongue feeling too big for my mouth. I expected an explosive reaction regarding my outrageous statement. The she-cat just blinks and mews tiredly, “What do you need me for?” “Do you…” I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do, “Do you want to go for a hunt or something?” I blurt out, saying the first thing that came to my mind. I immediately started to silently berate myself for saying such a stupid thing. “That’s what friends do,” Flareheart’s whiskers twitch, “Last time I checked, we were enemies.” Before I can reply however, she adds, “But alright, I could use a good hunt.” I’m too dumbfounded by the turn of events to even process what is happening before I realize that Flareheart has set off and I am trailing her. Something’s definitely wrong with her. The Flareheart I know doesn’t do anything with me. “Where do you want to go?” She asks, glancing over at me. Something hurt is in her eyes and I know it must have lingered from her talk with her mother. I don’t question that, however, because I’m too busy marveling the change. “Anywhere,” I mutter. The supposed heir of FireClan stops and turns. “What’s the point of all this?” She flicks her tail, “You’ve never wanted to talk to me before.” “We should still try to be friends,” I manage, “I mean we are on the same side after all.” Flareheart has this funny look in her eyes but again I dismiss it. “Hmph, I guess you’re right. Redstar has been insisting that I get acquainted to you anyways.” The awkwardness is almost too much to bear. “Do you have any littermates?” I ask, in an attempt to be friendly. Something cold passes over her gaze. “No,” she practically growls, “And family isn’t a topic we can discuss about.” “Let’s go for that hunt,” she continues, some of her old arrogance returning, “and by the way, we’re still not friends.” ~ Snowflare just really wanted to be alone with Lionclaw. Every time she got close to the golden tom, one of them would be watching – probably to help watch for Beauty warriors but still. Even now, as she nuzzled Lionclaw’s neck, she could feel Appleleaf’s watchful stare. “We don’t have time for this,” the red and white she-cat mewed impatiently, “Amberfrost can’t hold them off for long.” At the mention of Amberfrost, Brownhare’s ear flicked in obvious worry. Snowflare smirked as she thought about the two’s hopeless love. She pushed herself away from Lionclaw. “Jeez, if you don’t want to watch, then don’t. Just give us some space.” Appleleaf just rolled her eyes and went over the plan once more. Snowflare and Lionclaw would be the first line and would defend the others as they try to break Pinesong out. It’s simple, like every other plan they had carried out. “Just don’t get distracted,” Appleleaf purred, nudging the white she-cat playfully. “I’ll try to stay on top of her,” Lionclaw laughed. Appleleaf snorted and they set off. Snowflare could only think about how dangerous this could be, followed by a thrill of exhilaration. “Here’s the patch of wild grown mushrooms that will disguise our scents. We don’t want them to smell who we are. Then we’ll adorn ourselves with sticks and leaves, as well as slathering mud on our pelts. This should keep us from being identified.” The white she-cat wrinkled her nose at the prospect of getting her pelt so dirty. Being in the Beauty had that affect on you, she supposed. Lionclaw took his moment to shove her into the patch, getting the reek all over her. She opened her mouth to shriek just as Lionclaw smeared a pawful of mud over her white pelt. She stared, horrified at the disgust and wretchedness of the situation. “I’ll get you,” she growled, bowling the tom over. When they had successfully smeared each other with mud, Appleleaf twitched her whiskers. “Come on, let’s go.” All the others had put on their disguise. “Read to beat up some Beauty warriors?” Lionclaw purred, his eyes shining. “I wish you were there too so I can beat you up,” she rolled her eyes, “of course I’m ready!” Lionclaw curled his mud-streaked tail around her before they set off. Together, the group weaved their way through the cover of the darkening areas to head for the prison. The sun had set and night was falling. “Ready, set-” Appleleaf whispered. “Go!’ Snowflare interrupted, shooting forward, disregarding Appleleaf’s hiss of warning. The guards turned too slow as the white she-cat’s claws found their necks. They were dead before they even touched the ground. Now Lionclaw flung himself into the battle while the others slip in to free the prisoners. All of them have broken some sort of “rule” and probably didn’t deserve to be stuck here. Plus, they would make good allies for the rebels. The guards fell quickly, one by one, as Snowflare and Lionclaw slashed and clawed their way through. Soon, their bodies littered the ground around them and Snowflare stood there, breathing hard. She felt some cruel sense of satisfaction at destroying a part of the Beauty. The prisoners stumbled outside. The rest of the squad followed after with Pinesong last. The russet brown she-cat had bright eyes. “Can we get Duskheart and Silverfrost too?” Brownhare asked hesitantly. He looked on edge. Finchwing shook her head. “We saw them in a separate area and they were relocated after that. We won’t be able to get them tonight.” The brown tom sagged and Snowflare’s heart ached for him. “Let’s go,” Appleleaf raised her voice, “to join the rebels!” The prisoners cheered and Snowflare led the charge with Lionclaw by her side. They stormed through the barren lands, falling upon any warrior who dared try to stop them. “Hey,” Lionclaw grinned, “I love you, you know?” She just smirked, “I know.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty